Audisi Cover Boy
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Kotaro bermaksud untuk ikutan audisi cover boy yang terkenal. Apakah di akan lulus audisi dan keterima jadi model? Baca & Review ok!


* * *

Fic pertama Shena di Fandom Eyeshield 21.

Kenapa AkaKota? Karena aku suka Hayato Akaba, jadinya AkaKota dech!!

Tapi mereka gak yaoian! Aku gak relaaaaaaaaaaa...kalo itu sampai terjadi!!

ok semoga terhibur.......^^

* * *

_**~AUDISI COVER BOY**_

_**By : Shena Blitz **_

_**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Siang itu di SMU Bando.

Club Amefuto SMU Bando, sedang latihan untuk pertandingan melawan tim Amefuto dari SMU Demon. Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Terlihat dua orang cowok dari tim club Amefuto yang sedang menikmati istirahatnya.  
Seorang cowok bernama Kotaro Sasaki sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya dan sesekali menyerukan kata 'Smart!' saat ia membolak-balikan majalah fashion yang di bacanya. Sedangkan cowok satunya lagi yang bersebelahan dengannya berambut merah dan memakai kacamata yang bernama Hayato Akaba, teman satu tim Kotaro sekaligus rivalnya itu sedang sibuk dengan gitar yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Audisi Cover Boy?" Kata Kotaro histeris.

"Kotaro, sudah ku bilang kalau bicara jangan keras-keras! Aku jadi lupa dengan nada yang tadi aku mainkan!" Protes Akaba.

"Baka! Lihat di majalah ini ada audisi cover boy untuk siswa SMU sejepang tahun ini!" Kata Kotaro.

Akaba tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kotaro. Dia masih sibuk saja dengan gitarnya.

"Aku harus ikut audisi ini! Harus!! Kalau aku menang, aku akan jadi bintang di sekolah. Gadis-gadis pasti ngantri untuk kencan denganku! Khkhukhuhu!!" Kata Kotaro sambil membayangkan kalau seandainya dia menang audisi.

"Tapi cintaku cuma hanya untuk Juri seorang. Tapi kalau gadis-gadis itu tetap memaksaku juga, apa boleh buat. Aku harus bersikap profesional. Juri juga pasti akan maklumlah padaku." Kata Kotaro yang omongannya semakin ngelantur aja.

Akaba hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?! Mau meledekku yah? Ouu..aku tau. Kau pasti iri padaku, kan? Karena aku lebih keren daripada kau!!" Semprot Kotaro.

"Fuu...untuk apa ak iri padamu? Selera musikmu saja sangat hancur. Apanya yang bisa di banggakan?" Kata Akaba datar.

"Kau!! Huh, sudahlah! Cuma membuang-buang tenaga saja bertengkar denganmu!!" Kata Kotaro sambil terus menyisir rambutnya.

"Ngg...audisinya kapan yah? Engg.." Kotaro membolak-balik halaman majalah, mencari waktu audisi.

"Ah, ini dia!! Hari minggu. UAPA?! Besok hari terakhir audisinya?!! Bagaimana ini? Aku belum mempersiapkan diriku, benar-benar tidak smart nich!!" Jerit Kotarou.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kotaro curi-curi pandang pada Akaba yang sedang bermain gitar.

"Hey! Cowok gak smart!!" Kata Kotaro pada Akaba.

Akaba menoleh pada Kotaro.

"Kau mau tidak ikut denganku ke tempat audisi ini?!" Kata Kotarou ragu-ragu. Dia sadar sudah membentak Akaba, dan kini ia meminta bantuan padanya. Gimana gak malu tuh!

"Fuu...aku tidak mau!!" Jawab Akaba singkat.

"Hey! Aku kan cuma minta untuk diantar ke tempatnya saja!! Kalau sudah sampai, kau mau pulang pun tidak jadi masalah" Kata Kotaro.

"Apa untungnya buatku?" Ucap Akaba.

"Hah...baiklah..baiklah..!! Sebagai balasannya aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan marah-marah padamu lagi, bagaimana?" Kata Kotaro.

"Fuu...baru sekarang kita seirama, Kotaro. Baiklah aku akan ikut" Kata Akaba.

"Benarkah? Itu baru smart! Besok kau akan ku jemput!!" Kata Kotaro.

"Hm, terserah kau saja!" Ucap Akaba yang melanjutkan memainkan gitarnya.

* * *

_Kotaro POV_

Keesokan harinya aku bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi audisi. Aku sudah berpakaian paling bagus yang ku punya, yaitu baju lebaran kemarin. Rambutku sudah rapi, tak lupa ku bawa sisir kesayanganku. Dan akhirnya aku menjemput si merah itu di rumahnya dengan motor vespaku. Seperti biasa dia berkemeja putih dengan kerah terbuka, celana jeans hitam dan memakai kaca mata birunya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyaingi kerennya penampilanku hari ini.

"Hei, mana pacarmu? Kenapa tidak di bawa?" Tanyaku menyindirnya. Merasa heran juga dia tidak membawa soulmatenya itu.

"Fuu...jangan banyak tanya! Mau pergi tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu aja jadi! Cepat naik!" Suruhku padanya untuk naik ke motor vespaku. Setelah ia naik, aku langsung tancap gas menuju tempat audisi.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat audisi. Aku berdiri takjub di depan sebuah gedung yang amat besar dan mewah.

"Jadi ini tempatnya? Smart banget dech!!" Kataku yang masih takjub pada gedung tempat audisi ini. Membayangkan betapa akan terkenalnya aku bila jadi cover boy majalah terkenal.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Kataku pada Akaba.

"Hn" Ucap Akaba singkat.

Setelah masuk ke dalam gedung, aku semakin kagum saja. Dekorasi gedung ini benar-benar indah dan modern. Hanya satu kata untuk menggambarkannya 'Smart!' Tapi ku lihat Akaba biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlihat kagum pada isi gedung ini. Dasar gak smart!! Setelah itu, aku bertanya pada recepsionis di sana untuk menanyakan tempat audisi berlangsung. Begitu di beri tahu arah tempatnya, aku langsung menarik Akaba ke arah yang di tunjukan recepsionis tersebut.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, akhirnya ku temukan juga tempat audisinya. Tertulis di pintunya 'Ruang Audisi'. Aku semakin memantapkan diriku. Ku lihat beberapa cowok sebaya denganku keluar dengan wajah sedih. Sepertinya mereka gagal.

"Huh! Punya wajah pas-pasan aja mau nekat ikut audisi juga. Dasar gak smart! Aku sih beda dari mereka. Aku kan lebih modern dan keren!" Batinku.

* * *

Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan Akaba mengikutiku dari belakang. Saat aku masuk, terlihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah yang duduk sambil menopang dagunya, dan seorang laki-laki yang menyodorkan minuman pada laki-laki yang sedang duduk. kelihatannya dia sangat sedih. Dia pasti manager untuk audisi cover boy ini. Wajah sedihnya itu, menandakan bahwa belum ada cowok yang pantas untuk lulus menjadi cover boy. Lalu aku pun berteriak pada Pak Manager itu.

"Hey, Pak!" Teriakku padanya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya menoleh padaku.

Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar-binar dan ia tersenyum lebar, lalu berlari ke arahku. Aku benar-benar senang. Ternyata aku sangat menarik perhatiannya, dan kelihatannya dia sangat bahagia. Benar-benar smart deh! Saat beberapa langkah lagi dia hampir dekat denganku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku di dorong dengan keras olehnya sampai aku terjumpalit ke tempat sampah. Ya tuhan aku ingin apa yang aku lihat ini hanya mimpi!!

Bapak Manager itu berbinar-binar melihat wajah Akaba sambil memegang kedua tangan Akaba.

"Kau benar-benar tampan! Gayamu benar-benar keren. Apalagi matamu itu! Kaulah yang terpilih! Kau lulus audisi!!" Kata Manager itu pada Akaba.

"UAPAA??!!" Aku kaget bukan kepalang.

"Maaf, tapi bukan aku yang-" Kata-kata Akaba terpotong.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah akan langsung tanda tangan kontrak dengan perusahaan majalah kami. Oya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Manager itu.

"A-Akaba...Hayato Akaba!" Kata Akaba.

"Nah, Akaba. Ayo cepat kita lakukan pemotretan!! Aku sudah semangat lagi karena melihatm!" Kata Manager itu.

"Tapi, Pak. Aku yang-" Kata-kataku terpotong.

"Hey, kau! Kenapa ada di sini?! Bukannya bersih-bersih, malah mengganggu di sini!! Cepat sana bersihkan WC!! Jadi Cleaning Service gak mau kerja!!" Bentaknya padaku.

"Ayo, Akaba. Kita segera pemotretan." Kata Manager itu sambil menarik tangan Akaba pergi.

"Kotaro..." Kata Akaba menoleh padaku yang pasrah di seret oleh pak Manager itu.

_Normal POV_

Seketika itu juga tubuh Kotaro seakan membeku bagaikan es balok. Kalo di getok pake palu pasti langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Kotaro masih shock berat. Bukannya dia sudah bergaya semaksimal mungkin untuk audisi ini? Tapi kenapa orang yang yang berhasil lulus adalah orang yang dia minta untuk mengantarnya? Langsung lulus tanpa audisi lagi. Kenapa malah si sharingan versi Eyeshield 21 itu yang terpilih? Kenapa si baka itu? Kenapa orang yang paling gak smart itu? KENAPAAAAA???  
Nasib.....ya nasib.....

End

* * *

Fuu....

*Ketularan Akaba*

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen yap buat Kotaro Fans Club, udah bilang dia Cleaning Service. Tapi smart kan?? Audisinya juga gak di liatin, karena Akaba langsung lulus!!

Maaf nich endingnya gajhe banget! Tadinya mau bikin Kotaro bunuh diri akibat depresi. Tapi nanti yang jadi kicker di Bando Spiders siapa? He..he...

Ok please Revieeeeeeeeeeew......!!!!!


End file.
